


Looking for Connor (Looking for Alaska/Dear Evan Hansen Crossover)

by stars_on_ganymede



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: :), F/M, M/M, MMMMM I LOVE THIS AU I MADE, crossovers, get ready for D E A T H
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_on_ganymede/pseuds/stars_on_ganymede
Summary: Evan Hansen was able to get a scholarship to a boarding school out in Alabama. There he meets some new friends who will change his life big time





	1. Chapter 1

So the actual first chapter will be posted tomorrow but I’m just putting down a simple who is who

 

pudge: Evan

Alaska: Connor

the colonel: Jared 

Takumi: Alana

Lena: Zoe


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day

The day before leaving was stressful. Mom thought it was a great idea to throw a going away party even though nobody even knew who I was at school. But surprisingly someone showed up. Jeremy Heere and Christine Canigula.

They are probably one of the few who even interact with me. They are both in the Drama clique at school and transferred this year from another school in New Jersey. They don’t really specifically why, but it was their whole friend group who left. Rumor has it that they distributed drugs. But anyways they came over, congratulated me on getting into a good boarding school, and left. Well...at least someone came.

Anyways here I am sitting in a burning hot room out in Alabama at a boarding school I was lucky to get into. Mom helped load stuff into my dorm room and then left cause she needed to leave soon. 

“God, why don’t they think to install an fan or something..” I muttered under my breath.

 

”Cause the school’s cheap as fuck!” A unknown voice chimes in from the doorway. Jolting up I look in the direction of the voice. It’s a boy my age. Looks smaller then me, slight chub, brown hair and glasses. He smirks taking my looks in.

“Hey new kid, seems Your my new roommate! Waddup the names Jared, I like to go by the insanely cool one, and I’m here cause I’m amazing with a computer, what’s your name and if there is anything intesting about you?”

”Oh, uh..My names Evan? Evan Hansen?” I wince at how it came out as a question “and...and I am kinda a tree expert.” 

“A tree expert huh? Well, nice to meet you Evan..I’d ask you to help me carry some stuff in but with your broken arm...hey how did you break it by the way?”

”Oh...uh I broke it by...falling out of a tree” I informed him.

”Shit man that’s Kinda sad..” he responds. “But anyways I think i’m gonna Call you Acorn! Since you know a lot about trees and you fell out of one so..acorn!”

he huffs after  a bit of silence. “Seems I’m going to have to get Connor’s help with getting this shit in cause you are kinda useless with that broken arm of yours.”

”Connor?” I ask

”Connor.” He confirms “Connor Murphy, known to be kinda a outcast around here but is still being kept around cause he’s a weekday warrior.”

”Weekday warrior?” I ask confused on what he meant 

“oh, your knew to this..right..that’s what we call the rich kids who go here. They usually go back home every weekend so we call ‘em weekday warriors. Some of them are assholes..well..Connor is still an asshole, but he is more decent and actually standable compared to the others. Also don’t call him one cause he will beat your ass in. He doesn’t Like being called one of them.”

”Oh..” I say quietly

”Don’t worry Acorn! As long as you don’t piss him off your fine! Well..let’s get going to talk to him!” And with that Jared drags my good arm with him towards another set of dorm rooms.


	3. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Connor

Jared doesn’t even bother knocking as he enters. A male looks up. He has long dark brown hair, wearing a grey hoodie, and he looks up from whatever he was doing and glares.

”Have you ever heard of knocking Kleinman? And what’s the with the other. New kid?” He asks.

”Yep, new kid. My new roommate to be exact! Acorn meet Connor. Connor meet Acorn!” Jared casually says leaning against the doorframe.

Connor doesn’t look impressed “I’m guessing your name really isn’t Acorn isn’t it?” He states directing his gaze at me.

”Yeah it isn’t..” I confirmed.

”Then, what is it?” 

“Evan. Evan Hansen.”

”Evan Hansen huh? Well, welcome to hell,” he looks to Jared Again “Anyways what did you want Kleinman. I’m pretty sure you weren’t just here to introduce Hansen here.”

”Well, if You haven’t noticed Acorn here has a broken arm and I need someone to help me carry the stuff in.” Jared Retorts well still leaning against the doorframe.

Connor looks to me again “I haven’t noticed. How did you break it?” He asks me.

”Oh, uh, I fell out of a tree..” I respond.

”well that’s fucking sad” he gets up from his spot of laying on his bed. 

“And that’s why I call him Acorn!” Jared pats me on the back. I jump not expecting it.

Connor walks over inspecting my arm “Nobody signed it.” He inquires.

”Yeah...I don’t exactly have any friends”

”Welcome to the club,” Connor laughs “hey. You mind if I sign it?”

”You Don’t have to...”

”I want to. Have a sharpie?”

I hand him over the sharpie. He grabs my cast roughly. Wincing I say ow. He looks up, apologizes and writes his name in big bulky letter taking up my cast. 

“Now we can pretend we have friends.” He says admiring his work on my cast. I glance over to Jared. 

He snorts “Hell no im not signing your cast!”

connor glances at Jared with a glare. “What’s the price if I help?” 

“I’ll give you two of my Bufriedos tonight cause that’s what we are having.” 

“Deal”

ans they leave dragging me along but all I can ask is. “What’s a bufriedo?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I help the best I can with one arm. Fiddling with my shirt I watch  Connor and Jared bring in a couch Jared found on the street before and a TV. Jared is setting up a ps2 he brought and Connor is taping mine and Jared’s suitcases together to act like a coffee table.

”I hope you didn’t come here thinking you’ll be top shit here or whatever cause if you do we’ll have a problem” Connor spoke as he finishes his work.

”well..um I was hoping to make a few friends but I don’t think i’d Consider myself “Top shit” or whatever...” I reply carefully.

”Yeah you won’t really get anywhere if you are hanging with us. Jared states he is the better one of us.”

”Yeah, cause I am.” Jared states. He probably just got done setting up the game system. He comes over and plops I held on the couch as I get up. I head for the bathroom as I hear “So Murphy, you think he is fit for our group?” I Don’t pause. I just shut the bathroom door and listen.

”I dunno Kleinman, what do you think?” He deadpans.

I feel my hands start to get sweaty. What is their group? What if I’m not good enough in their eyes? What if-

”Very anxious. But I do think we could do a good ammount of influence on him. I think he could fit in.”

”Alright then.”

I look to the floor. They accept me..

Turning my attention form that I go do what I entered here do begin with and come back out. 

“Took ya long enough, we’re you jacking off or something?” Jared snorts. My face goes red 

“what?! No!!!” 

Connor snorts. “Stop teasing him, Kleinman.”

”you both are no fun” Jared whines but stops.

connor glances to me again. He seems to be about to say something but his phone goes off. He sighs grabbing it. Reading something on it.

”It’s Alana. She’s warning us to get down there before the bufridos are gone.” He looks to Jared. 

“Got it.” Jared stands up. Connor seems to follow. They both then glance to me. I just Get up also and follow them out.

Connor pats my back “it never gets old watching a newbie eat their first Bufrido”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I haven’t updated for a while
> 
> Anyways here I guess


End file.
